User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Conquest War Monsters
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at some of the strongest monsters in the series! Shantien The first of the Conquest War Monsters, Shantien! This potential cousin of Amatsumagatsuchi is a pretty interesting beast indeed. Though its design makes a lot of people think of Final Fantasy, I must say its gameplay is pretty interesting along with its lore. Unlike Amatsumagatsuchi, Shantien has three different types of sacs, which contain three different elements: Fire, Water, and Thunder. It is also happens to be the enemy of the strongest monster in the series, even going all out to fight it in the middle of the Great Dragon War! Besides that its music is just beautiful, especially its final phase's music, and I actually hope Shantien gets stronger! Equipment - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Fencing +2 (剣術+2) *Grace +3 (恩寵+3) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Silver Bullet (剛弾) *Grace +3 (恩寵+3) }} |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Disufiroa The Strongest Monster in the MH Universe and the first Solstice Conquest War, Disufiroa! It was first hinted at in MHF-G1's Boxart, hidden in the clouds as a near shadow, before eventually making its nightmarish appearance in MHF-G2. Disufiroa, much like Alatreon, can be considered to be elementally unstable in a sense. It must maintain control of a balance of ice and fire or it'll die from being unstable, the most commonly seen death is loss of ice control. However, some Disufiroa have found ways to free themselves from this ice when near death, basically playing trolololol song for any unfortunate hunters. Equipment - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Unaffected +2 (豪放+2) *Honed Blade +2 (真打+2) *Issen +1 (一閃+1) *Wide-Range -1 (広域化-1) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Unaffected +2 (豪放+2) *Critical Shot +2 (扇射+2) *Issen +1 (一閃+1) *Wide-Range -1 (広域化-1) }} |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} G-rank Fatalis Oh, Fatalis! What the hell happened to you! Not only was this Conquest War unexpected in a sense but, this Fatalis is basically everything that its lore describe it to be! It is scary just imagining how Schrade Kingdom was destroyed, especially if it was by this Fatalis! Its unique armor skill just screams immortal zombie! Equipment - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Critical Eye +5 (見切り+5) *Dark Finale (最期ノ閃黒) *Element Attack Up (属性攻撃強化) *Fencing +1 (剣術+1) *Charge Attack Up +1 (溜め威力UP+1) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Critical Eye +5 (見切り+5) *Dark Finale (最期ノ閃黒) *Element Attack Up (属性攻撃強化) *Load Up (装填数UP) }} |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} G-rank Crimson Fatalis Well, a devil sure lives in the MH World! This Crimson Fatalis is strong yet a bit less compared to the last Fatalis. However, it still has some pretty interesting attacks and cool arena! I also like its instant kill for unlucky hunters! Equipment - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Strong Attack +3 (剛撃+3) *Critical Eye +3 (見切り+3) *Sharpness +1 (斬れ味レベル+1) *Blazing Majesty +2 (紅焔の威光+2) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Strong Attack +3 (剛撃+3) *Critical Eye +3 (見切り+3) *Mounting +2 (装着+2) *Blazing Majesty +2 (紅焔の威光+2) *Deviation Down (ぶれ幅DOWN) }} |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) In Forward 1, the Unknown first appeared, leaving a deadly mark on players! Forward 4 surprises us with a stronger Unknown, one that can manipulate the wind! G5 finally reveals the Solstice Unknown's big transformation, showing it as a living shadow! Equipment - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Attack Up (Large) (攻撃力UP【大】) *Super HG Earplugs (超高級耳栓) *Tremor Res +1 (耐震+1) *Combat Supremacy (闘覇) *Fire Attack Up (Small) (火属性攻撃強化【小】) *Water Attack Up (Small) (水属性攻撃強化【小】) *Thunder Attack Up (Small) (雷属性攻撃強化【小】) *Ice Attack Up (Small) (氷属性攻撃強化【小】) *Dragon Attack Up (Small) (龍属性攻撃強化【小】) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Critical Eye +4 (見切り+4) *Reload Speed +3 (装填速度+3) *HG Earplugs (高級耳栓) *Deviation Down (ぶれ幅DOWN) *Combat Supremacy (闘覇) }} |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Questions *What is your favorite Conquest War Monster? *What is your least favorite Conquest War Monster? *Do you wonder when Frontier will add a stronger White Fatalis? *Though Disufiora is strongest monster, do you think something stronger is out there? *Which monsters do you hope get a Conquest War? *Are you hopeful that a completely new monster will made for this quest type? *Do you hope Capcom uses other classes for this, outside of Elder Dragons? *Do you think the Main Series will make something similar to Frontier's Conquest War? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs